truth or dare - paily
by Emily.Anon
Summary: Emily, Paige, Spencer, Aria and Hanna decide to play a game of truth or dare. There is no Paily sex but they do talk about it ;)


'C'mon Em we have to leave or we will be late and we both know how Spencer feels about people turning up late,' Paige called from their living room into their bedroom.

Spencer had organised a sleepover between the four of them but decided since Paige was one of the girls she should invite her too. Emily loved that Paige was invited to all of their sleepovers and days out, it was one of the perks of being a lesbian.

'I know I'm sorry babe, I just can't find my other earring.' A smile instantly spread across Paige's face.

'I love it when you call me babe', the voice came from much closer and suddenly Emily felt Paige's lips on the back of her neck before Emily turned around so her lips could meet Paige's. Their lips lingered millimeters away from each other until Paige lent in for another kiss, this one being more intense as she introduced her tongue that Emily gladly accepted. Paige's hands wondered down Emily's back and as she reached her hips she pulled her closer and this lasted for at least 10 seconds until Emily pulled away to say, "what happened to "c'mon Em we have to leave'?"

'I came here to help you look for your earring so we could leave on time _actually._'

'by kissing my neck?'

'...yes...' they both laughed at Paige before Paige added 'is this the earring you have been searching for?' She had a smug smile on her face as she help up a cute earring in the shape of an owl.

'yes! where was it I searched all over the bedroom?' Emily asked as she reached out for it.

'well that will be why you couldn't find it. It was on sofa, in between two of the cushions.' Emily looked at Paige confused.

'What was it doing there?'

'Well I don't know if you remember but things got really intense on the sofa last night...it probably fell off then and we were both too distracted to notice.' The reminder of last night left both girls slightly blushed, Emily more so.

'Oh yeah, it was probably that. I'll remember next time to take my earrings off before we have sex on the sofa.' Saying it out loud made Emily giggle. Paige found this really cute but was a bit confused as to why Emily was getting so flustered.

'why are you so embarrassed? You are acting like we had never had sex before.' Paige couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend , seeing her rosy cheeks and hearing her giggle melted Paige's heart.

'I don't know whats wrong with me, maybe because it was the first time we had sex in a place other than our bedroom.'

'haha you're funny Emily' Paige laughed as she grabbed her keys and added, 'lets go.'

* * *

As they were walking up Spencer's driveway a thought popped into Emily's head that she wanted to share with Paige.

'Hey Paige, you know how this night is going to be a night of truth or dare?'

'yeah, it will be fun', Paige said with a big smile on her face.

'uhm, hopefully but I was thinking and the chances of Hanna asking you a question about our sex life is very high', she looked up sheepishly at Paige.

'yeah, I kinda figured. Don't worry Em, I won't embarrass you and go into detail.' She gave Emily a quick peck on her forehead.

'No I know. I just wanted to warn you.' At that Emily knocked on Spencer's front door and as she opened the door Spencer was welcomed by Emily and Paige making out.

'great. First you're late by 8 minutes then you start making out on my porch.' Both girls quickly pulled away from the other not expecting Spencer to get to the door so quickly but they were relieved to look up and see Spencer just smiling at them.

As they entered the living room Hanna and Aria were already sitting down on the floor drinks in hand. There was a circle mapped out on the floor using cushions with platters of food in the middle.

'Hey Em, hey Paige' both Aria and Hanna said very cheerfully, 'these cocktails are great!' Hanna added as she lifted her glass up making everyone in the room laugh.

They both sat on one of the cushions next to each other, Paige putting one of her arms over Emily's shoulder and nuzzling her hose into her girlfriend's neck while she whispered something into her ear, making Emily blush and giggle nervously. Paige's hot breath on Emily's neck made her tingle all over her body adding to whatever Paige had whispered into her her.

'what are you two whispering about', Hanna asked not wanting to miss out on anything.

'why should we tell you? We're not playing truth or dare yet.' Paige stuck her tongue out playfully at Hanna after shutting her down.

'Just you wait', Hanna frowned at Paige as she said it.

* * *

They were all settled now and they were ready to start the game. Before anyone could say anything Hanna butted in 'I think we should start at Paige and go clockwise from there,'

'That's fine by me,' Paige replied confidently.

'ok then, lets go,' Spencer signaled the start of the game.

'Truth or dare Paige' Aria asked.

'umm, I'll go truth.'

'great!' Hanna had a huge smile on her face, 'have you and Emily had sex?' Emily and Paige looked at each other and chuckled together. They had a _very _good sex life.

'yes, _lots _of times.' Paige couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

'Wow, I always thought you was the innocent one Emily,' Spencer fired at Emily and Emily could feel her ears burn.

As soon as it came back around to Paige, Hanna was getting ready to ask her another question.

'ok Paige. Who dominates in bed?' Emily's head shot up.

'you don't have to answer that.'

'It's fine babe. More often than not I dominate but Emily can _definitely _dominate when she wants to.'

'oh my god,' Emily whispered under her breath, she couldn't look at any of friends because she was too embarrassed. These questions went on for a few more rounds before Emily had had enough.

'oh my god Hanna. What is is with you and wanting to know so much about our sex life life!? I'll tell you everything now so we can ask some other questions because this is just embarrassing. On average we have sex about 6 times a week, sometimes more than once a day. I love it when Paige kisses down my neck and Paige loves it when I suck on her earlobe. Last night we had sex on our couch and that's what Paige was whispering to me about, she said that your couch looks very comfortable.' Shooting a look at Spencer. 'Anything else you want to know?' Now it was Paige's turn to blush but she also loved it when Emily got angry like that, she found it so sexy.

The room was silent for a moment until Paige straightened up and said, 'I told she can dominate'. Emily couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend, she loved her so much and she instantly calmed her down. As she lent back into Paige she gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

'6 times a week!?' Hanna couldn't believe it.

'yes Hanna, that's the beauty of living in your own home with your girlfriend.'

'wow, congratulations Paige.' Hanna looked over at Paige just laughed, mainly because she didn't know what else to do.


End file.
